Biters
by Psicopatania
Summary: Un mundo de Omegas, Betas y Alfas es atacado por un virus, convirtiendo a Betas y Alfas en Zombies. Mientras que los Omegas no les afecta, pero corren el peligro de ser masacrados por ellos. La historia se centra en un grupo de sobrevivieres y sus misiones dentro de este mundo apocalíptico.


It's All Over- Three Day's Grace

En un mundo donde existen alfas, omegas y betas. Llego un devastador día para todos.

Un virus de procedencia desconocida afectó a uno de los Alfas más reconocidos del mundo, cuyo es famoso por su fama y fortuna, el mundo se puso en alerta ante la noticia.

Pronto esa enfermadas fue afectando a alfas y betas de la familia y algunos externos, como los doctores, amigos y algunos conocidos de estos. Al parecer el virus no afectaba al sector de los Omegas, pero era imposible sacar una cura de su sangre, ya que el ADN entre razas no son iguales.

Llego el día en el que se anunció la muerte del alfa mayor, la noticia surco rápido por el mundo, al igual que una segunda noticia aún más impactante; el Alfa regreso a la vida, pero como un zombie, devorando al instante a su Omega, quien lo acompañaba en sus días de infección, además de atacar a los reporteros y algunos fans quienes se encontraban cerca.

El omega fue comido completamente sin dejar rastro, mientras que algunas de las personas atacadas se convertían en zombies rápidamente por las mordidas.

Aquí fue donde el mundo entró en pánico, ya que sabían que más gente había contraído la enfermedad.

Desde entonces los Omegas fueron separados de sus Alfas o Betas. Mientras que alguno de ellos luchaban para sobrevivir y buscar refugio para no contraer el devastador virus.

Ya ha pasado un año desde estos acontecimientos. Ahora los Omegas son el número mayoritario de las especies, mientras que Alfas y Betas se han vuelto minorías.

Esto gracias a escuadrones de Alfas y Betas que han sobrevivido al acontecimientos, luchando contra su misma especie y por algunos Omegas que aún dieron a luz a sus cachorros sanos mientras estaban al resguardo del refugio Sherezade.

Algunos Omegas a pesar de sus condiciones y físico de carácter débil, se dispusieron a ayudar para buscar sobrevivientes. Y otros se dedicaron a la ciencia para encontrar una cura.

La escasez de alimentos y supresores para Omegas en el refugio Sherezade está aumentando, poniendo en peligro la vida de los sobrevivientes. Ahora los patrullajes se han vuelto más atareados, la búsqueda de comida, supresores y sobrevivientes es ardua.

Y en este mismo instante se lleva acabo un consejo para ver otras soluciones.

\- Muy bien, pido orden en la sala la reunión del consejo de Omegas va empezar.

\- Gracias, Seung.- dijo Yuuri de manera tímida ya que siempre hablar con el Coreano le causaba temor. Cerro un instante los ojos, para aclarar su mente y empezar hablar de forma serie y autoritaria.- Gracias a todos por venir, como saben ya es más de medio año desde que estamos resguardados en Sherezade, y por el momento todo ha sido paz y tranquilidad, pero gracias al administrador Guang-Hong y su equipo de trabajo, nos han notificado que solo nos quedan 3 meses de alimentos.

En la sala se empiezan a escuchar murmullos por la noticia; hay quienes están molestos y otros tiene miedo.

\- Pero no se preocupen, a partir de ahora, juntaremos algunas semillas de frutos que comemos diariamente, para empezar a hacer huertos. Además el escuadrón de patrullaje comandado por Yuri Plisetsky, irán a las afueras del refugio para buscar alimentos y animales para empezar hacer crías de ganado y así no sufrir de escasez.

Dicho esto el ambiente entre los Omegas se empezó a relajar.

\- pasemos al problema más grave, los supresores.- al decir el segundo caso, se armo un revuelo.- como sabemos los supresores han sido un gran apoyo para nosotros, no por el hecho de que aquí en Sherezade convivamos con algunos Alfas y Betas sanos; si no por el hecho de ayudarnos a controlar el aroma para evitar atraer a aquellos quienes están infectados...- No pudo terminar sus palabras, una voz en el fondo intervino.

\- Pero las paredes de este refugio son muy solidad, no creo que exista un problema por ello.

\- Debo decir que estás muy equivocado ante esa afirmación tuya.- dijo yuuri con voz dominante, casi como si fuera un Alfa, a pesar de ser un Omega como la mayoría de los reunidos en la junta.- La realidad es que en un principio no sería problema, pero el no ocultar nuestro aroma atraería a infectados, provocando que el escuadrón se le dificultará el ir al exterior para la recolección que ya planteamos al inicio de esta reunión, hasta el punto de no haber manera de salir, además el atraer a más zombies podrían unificarse para hacer una fuerza colectiva provocando daños al refugio, haciendo que en un futuro entren y sea el fin para todos nosotros.

Esta vez provocó un silencio tétrico por parte de la multitud. Al parecer saber dicha noticia los había impactado tanto que los dejo helados en cuerpo y alma.

\- Así que para eso tenemos una sola esperanza, para este punto dejo la palabra en manos del líder de comunicaciones, Phichit, por favor.

\- Bien, de acuerdo a mí monitoreo diario en las radios de la antena central, el día 28 de Marzo del año en curso nos percatamos de un llamado de un Alfa quien no dio su identificación o ubicación, solo dijo información sobre un grupo de resistencia; quienes están conformados por soldados Alfas y Betas para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y que entre ellos se encuentra un importante científico, poco después se corto la comunicación. Fin del comunicado.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de relevante en esta situación?

\- Verán, No sabemos dicha información sea real o una trampa por lo que pensando un poco creemos que los zombies no han evolucionado con la habilidad de cazar de una manera tan astuta que un Alfa consciente promedio. Pero si esta llega ha ser información certera, tenemos la esperanza de mandar un pequeño grupo de búsqueda para encontrarlos y así unir al científico en nuestra investigación demás de apoyarnos a crear los surpresores, ya que en el pasado los Betas y Alfas son quienes sean dedicado a la ciencia, sobretodo a la creación de supresores para Omegas, con el fin de ayudar a nuestra especie. La verdadera pregunta es... ¿Que haremos para encontrarlos?, para este punto cederé la palabra Capitán del escuadrón de búsqueda.

El sólo escuchar la palabra "Capitán", todos en la sala tomaron seriedad; los presentes ya saben cómo es el carácter del Omega Yuri P. Quien no soporta el desorden y la falta de disciplina, además de contar con un carácter de mil demonios.

\- Ante este asunto, he decidido llevar a dos de mis mejores Alfas rastreadores Otabek y Sara, quienes con la ayuda de su olfato nos guiaran a la búsqueda del grupo de resistencia. Solo aplicaremos la búsqueda un mes, si para ese tiempo no logramos encontrar nada desistiremos y el consejo aquí presente, tendrá que haber encontrado una nueva solución para este problema. Si no tendremos que aferrarnos a la idea de que todo tiene un fin.

\- Yurio, no digas eso delante de todos.- reprendió Yuuri al escuchar las últimas palabras del Capitán.

\- Es la verdad Cerdo, es mejor que vayan asimilando la idea.- dijo yuri con tono aún más frío.

\- Bien, dicho esto, damos por terminada la reunión. Aceptamos sugerencias y voluntarios para crear el grupo de cultivo; nuevamente gracias a todos por haber venido.

Termino la reunión y cada quien tomó su rumbo para realizar sus debidas tareas del día.

Mientras tanto Yuri, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al cuartel, para dar indicaciones, formar cuadrillas de búsqueda y equipar a su equipo con lo necesario para salir.

\- Escúchenme malditas escorias, a partir de ahora nuestras vidas están en juego, y la vida de otros dependen de nosotros, así que prepárense, tomen algo de valor y vayamos al exterior, que no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Si, señor!- se escuchó al uno sonó.

Terminado el discurso, yuri camino así los alfas y se dirigió a uno de ellos, mientras lo toma de su correa.

\- Otabek, no te alejes de mí, me oíste.  
\- Así lo haré, Capitán.  
\- Así me gusta soldado.  
\- Sara, tú vas junto a Mila.  
\- Si, señor.  
\- Los demás, cada a uno a a un grupo y protegían a los Omegas.  
\- Como usted diga, señor.- dijo el resto mientras hacían un saludo.

Sin más las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a los vehículos, mientras dos torres de vigilancia se encargaba de disparar a los zombies que intentaban entrar a Sherezade.

-  
Por otro lado un grupo de Alfas comandados por un Canadiense y un Americano se encargan de resguardar su escondite antes un ataque inesperado de zombies.

Bien este es mi primer fanfic con temática Omegavers y la primera vez que subo material por esta cuenta en fanfiction.  
Espero sea de su agrado y sin más que decir aceptó cualquier crítica, sugerencia, duda, corrección, etc.

Bueno nos leemos después.


End file.
